


Five kinky drabbles

by hellscabanaboy



Category: Farscape, Homestuck
Genre: Community: kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellscabanaboy/pseuds/hellscabanaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles written for kink_bingo's December 2011 mini-challenge, tiny kinky fanworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Farscape, Scorpius/Braca, leather/latex/rubber

The suit is Scorpius, Braca thinks as he runs his hand over his commander’s flank. When he had first begun recreating with Scorpius, he had constantly wished to take off the protective covering and touch Scorpius the way he would a full Sebacean. But now Braca has seen how Scorpius moves with the suit as though it were his own skin, felt the quickening of his breath through the leather as he pulls Braca closer. Now Braca knows much better just who Scorpius is.

He presses his lips gently to the warm leather and feels Scorpius shudder at the touch.


	2. Homestuck, Kanaya(/Vriska), silk/velvet/feathers/furs

Kanaya hides the designs she draws for Vriska in the back of her closet. It’s silly, she knows, and even inappropriate; one oughtn’t think of one’s moirail in such a way. There was no reason for her to dwell on the firm sinews of Vriska’s back outlined in folds of silk, on how the slim lines of her figure would soften with Kanaya’s skilled draping.

Sometimes Vriska asks her to make her clothes; sturdy, functional ones that Kanaya knows are better suited for how Vriska lives. She produces them, like a moirail ought, and hides her gowns of flowing silk.


	3. Homestuck, John/Karkat, exhibitionism

“I’m serious, Karkat, I think it’s neat looking!” John exclaims.

Karkat spreads his legs wider, allowing John a closer look at his stimulatory organ as it begins to protrude from his bone bulge. He sneaks a look at John’s face as he rubs at the base, slowly coaxing it further forward, and feels an obscene rush of heat as he sees John’s attention focused totally him.

“Don’t blame me if you think it’s gross alien stuff, dingus, you’re the one who wanted to know what it looked like.”

John just shakes his head and smiles as he leans in closer.


	4. Homestuck, Equius/Aradia, service

When he starts building the robot Equius is focused solely on doublecrossing Vriska, as he should be. Somewhere along the way, as he fits fine steel-wool hairs into the delicate head, he instead imagines Aradia inhabiting the body, her noble spirit given life in its strong limbs. The robot is an exact likeness of her living form - he shouldn’t spend such effort on such as she, and yet it’s exhilarating to think that she could find his robot as perfect as he, incongruously, finds her.

He attaches yet another of the thin steel plates of her skin, and waits.


	5. Homestuck, Jade/Karkat, gender play

“Here you go!” Jade holds the mirror to Karkat’s face, cutting off his internal panic.

The dress is bright candy red – he can’t believe he agreed to this – and frames his shoulders. His face is painted with the “make up” Jade uses on hers, the soft highlights making his face look slim rather than bony; even his hair falls artfully around his horns. He should be furious, or terrified, but he can’t take his eyes away.

Jade’s grin is radiant as she reaches out to stroke Karkat’s hair. “See, you’re beautiful,” she says, and he feels himself flush even redder.


End file.
